Goodbye Loneliness
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: LigeroIchiRuki/Rukia'sPOV/One-Shot inspirado en el cabello de Rukia/Si me corté el cabello, no fue porque tuviera el corazón roto por perder a quien quiero, no fue para olvidarme de Ichigo, sino dejar atrás toda amargura.


_-¡Hola, fans! Bueno he aquí un One-Shot salido de mi distorsionada mente, luego de que ya vimos tanto en el anime como en el manga a nuestra hermosa Rukia con el cabello corto [*o*] ¡Por ella si me haría lesbiana! Así como por otras [xD] Ok ignoren eso._

_Hikari: Este fic fue inspirado exactamente en el cabello de Rukia-san, así como en el mismo de Nee-san tras cortárselo.._

_-No hacía falta eso [¬/¬U] Pero bueno, la verdad es que SÍ me l corté, me dejé una melenita y ya no más peinado de Rukia Kuchiki, como me decían unos amigos. NO me molestaba que me dijeran "ay te pareces a Rukia" me molesta que la comparen conmigo ¡Rukia no merece tal degradación! Así que por eso dije "YA, adiós al peinado de Rukia" pero cuando llegué a la escuela luego de cortarlo, no faltó que mi maldito amigo, hijo perdido de Aizen [¬¬] Me dijera "Tú, Rukia, ven" ¡Todo porque unos días atrás apenas había sido la aparición de la misma en el anime! [-.-] _

_Hikari: Seguirás siendo Rukia [^-^]_

_-Me temo que sí [u.u] Pero bueno, dejando a un lado eso, les suplico perdón si es que esta historia no tiene mucho sentido, pero fue en un arranque de loquera en la que trato de transmitir los posibles sentimientos de Rukia, a través de mi experiencia y agregando MUCHO OOC ¡Así que mil perdones!_

_Hikari: Bueno, bueno…Mejor vamos con el Disclaimer y a ver si les recomiendas alguna canción para que lean._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ® Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Mi único propósito es entretener, esto es sin fines de lucro (QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, LEY SOPA Y CIA ¬¬) Y cualquier parecido con la realidad, en esta situación, no es coincidencia, es algo vivido. (Sólo una parte antes del final, lo demás es puro cuento)<strong>

**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: "Come Back Down" (Regresar atrás) de Lifehouse**

* * *

><p><strong>GOODBYE LONELINESS<strong>

_«Con perseverancia, lo arreglo y lo cuido, a sabiendas de que voy a tener que cortarlo y verlo caer. Con perseverancia, lo hago brillar y lo peino, a sabiendas de que voy a tener que cortarlo y verlo caer. Me da miedo. Me aterroriza ese momento en el que lo cortaré y caerá. Porque mis cabellos cortados me recuerdan a ti, ahora que estás muerto.»_

Era una decisión que ya había tomado desde hace tiempo, ahora estaba más segura que nunca. No iba a echarme para atrás, ya no…

-¿Rukia-chan, estás…segura de eso? – le preguntó Rangiku-san mientras que me tomaba con sus manos el cabello negro que siempre he poseído.

-Si – fue mi única contestación mientras yo seguía ahí sentada en la silla frente al espejo.

-¡Pero es que ya lo tienes tan largo! – exclamó como haciendo un puchero mientras alzaba mi cabello, aquel que dejé crecer por casi más de un año y ahora me llegaba casi más por debajo de los hombros a lo acostumbrado.

-No importa, volverá a crecer – le espeté lo más natural posible.

Y es que a la mayoría de las chicas en aquella _reunión _de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis les sorprendió de por si que me hubiese dejado crecer el pelo, pero sobre todo que luego llegara pidiéndole a Rangiku-san que me lo cortara en forma de melena, sobre todo cuando se estaba de moda tener la cabellera más larga ultimadamente.

Si aun me acuerdo de la cara que puso cuando se lo dije. Hace casi más de siete meses.

_-¡Qué harás qué! – exclamó aquella mujer de grandes pechos cuando de mi boca salió una petición._

_-¡Si! ¡Quiero que me corten el pelo! Por favor, quiero tenerlo corto – le dije casi igual a una súplica. Rangiku Matsumoto simplemente me observó sin entender, pareciera que en su cara se dibujaba una especie de tristeza._

_-Pero…Rukia-chan – me dijo de forma dulce mientras me tomaba por los hombros cuando todavía me tenía en aquella silla frente al espejo, luego de que me preguntó si quería sólo una despuntada a mi corte original – ¿Estás segura? ¿A qué altura lo quieres?_

_-A la altura de la primer capa._

_Ella parpadeó confundida, pensando que seguramente estaría loca por mi decisión. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de mi lado izquierdo de la cabeza y era de la capa inferior. La hiso una especie de coleta y la escondió detrás de la capa superior de pelo, simulando una melena corta, si fuese una perspectiva de frente._

_-Así te quedaría – me dijo ella – Te lo dejarías muy cortito, y como tienes mucho cabello, se te vería con mucho más volumen y tu cara se haría ver más redonda ¿no importa?_

_-Pues por eso te estoy preguntando – le dije ya un poco menos convencida. Pero tenía razón – Quiero que me digas si se me vería bien antes._

_-Pues de que se te vería bien, se te vería bien – sentenció – pero la cosa es que ¿tú quieres así tu pelo?_

_Me quedé callada, sólo me encogí en hombros. Tenía que admitir que tomar esa decisión fue un tanto atrabancada porque sólo lo dije por no más, no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias de cortar mi cabello, aquel que desde siempre he cuidado y mantenido de una cierta forma, siempre igual. Quizá cometería algo de lo que luego me iba a arrepentir. Pero sólo me interesaba una sola cosa…_

_-¿Por qué te lo quieres cortar? ¿Tienes el corazón roto?- fue la pregunta que me susurró la teniente de la décima división con quien, desde que me habían nombrado teniente de mi escuadrón, había entablado una buena amistad._

_-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡De qué hablas! – no sé ni por qué me exalté de esa manera, incluso sentí que los colores se me iban a la cara – Porque ya me enfadé de tener el mismo corte – le dije sin rodeos, tratando de que mi voz no se cortara y no se revelaran mis verdaderas razones._

"_Porque ya no quiero tener pesadillas, ya no quiero sentirme sola…Ya no quiero pensar en él…"_

_-Te propongo algo – me sonrió ella mientras me hablaba por mi hombro derecho, agachándose a mi altura – Déjatelo crecer un tiempo, que si no te puede quedar la melena muy corta y no se te vería tan bonita. Así también te darás cuenta si de verdad lo quieres corto o no._

_-¡Pues de verdad lo quiero corto! Además, nunca me ha gustado tener el pelo largo, me estresa– le dije con la verdad. Rangiku-san volvió a sonreír._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Para que no te desesperes, solo te acomodaré tu cabello para que ya no te moleste tanto, sólo le quitaré peso ¿quieres? – no me quedó de otra más que asentir y aceptar mi realidad: yo aun no estaba lista para abandonar mis recuerdos._

_No estaba lista para abandonar mi soledad, mucho menos el recuerdo de Ichigo si veía mis cabellos caer._

-Bueno, entonces…Veo que no podré contradecirte – sonrió cálidamente mientras me ponía una bata y la amarraba a mi cuello, para así no llenarme tanto del cabello que tiraría – Me habías dicho que a la altura de la primer capa ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, comencemos…

Tomó las tijeras, las demás sólo veían o habían regresado a sus actividades en aquel espacio de la mansión Kuchiki luego de pedirle a Nii-sama que las dejara estar ahí. Suspiré, cerré los ojos mientras ella, tomando de mis ahora largos cabellos, hacía una especie de cola de caballo sin altura, de la cual comenzó a cortar en cámara lenta para mis ojos. Entonces yo estaba observando como una enorme carga de mí se estaba liberando, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, con paz…Cuando los abrí, Rangiku-san sostenía con su mano izquierda aquellos cabellos y los alzaba para que los viera por el espejo.

-¿Quieres que te los guarde? Así para ponerles una liga – me preguntó mientras los dejaba en el tocador.

-No –yo no los necesitaba, no quería ver ni rastro de mi otro yo, de mi pasado, de la imagen de aquella Rukia triste, la de aquella misma pesadilla.

_Hace un par de noches había soñado con mi persona, estando sentada en una habitación completamente sola, de color blanco. No parecía haber paredes o puertas, ni ventanas, o tal vez aquel espacio era muy grande. Pero no veía nada más, sólo mis cabellos que estaban endemoniadamente largos, pareciera que midieran más de un metro, todos por ningún lado, como cadenas, sujetos a mi cabeza. Y yo sin pararme del suelo, veía con tristeza mi cabello._

_Pronto, escuché una voz que me llamaba, la conocía muy bien, adoraba tanto esa voz, siempre…desde que lo conocí, había grabado su voz en mi mente, tenía que ser él._

_-¡Rukia!_

_En efecto, si era él. Mis ojos parecieron ver un fantasma, pero mi corazón no podía evitar sentirse feliz, lleno de aquella calidez que una vez que te envuelve desea mantenerse así. Ahí lo tenía, frente a mí, como a un par de metros. _

_-Ichi…Ichigo – y sonrió ante mí, una sonrisa dulce, tierna, hermosa, aquella sonrisa que siempre me da paz y anhelo ver en su rostro todos los días en lugar de su ceño fruncido - ¡Ichigo! ¡Estás aquí! – fue ahí cuando me levanté presurosa, corriendo hacia él - ¡Ichigo, te extrañé tanto, me alegro de verte! ¡Estás bien!_

_Pero mientras avanzaba, inexplicablemente él retrocedía era como si algo lo jalara, porque él aun me sonreía y me saludaba con su mano en alto, queriendo que yo le alcanzara. Corría y corría tratando de llegar a él, poder abrazarlo y ver más de cerca su bella sonrisa, su cabello naranja y sus ojos cafés…Pero pronto su imagen se fue haciendo pequeña; cuatro centímetros, tres centímetros, dos, uno…Nada._

_Me detuve, comencé a gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que volviera, pero no obtuve nada a cambio. Mis cabellos se volvía más pesados y yo caí con ellos al piso otra vez, mientras que al tomarlos, tratando de alejarlos de mi cara, lágrimas de debilidad surcaban desde mis ojos por mis mejillas. Estaba sola en ese momento, no lo soportaba. Mi corazón roto no puede aguantar tanto…Ya no quiero estar sola._

_-Vuelve, Ichi… - entonces lloré a la nada, de manera desgarradora – Por favor… ¡Ya no quiero estar sola!_

-¡Ok, sólo tengo que darle forma! ¿Te parece? ¿O quieres que le te haga un corte más moderno? – me preguntó Rangiku-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos. En ese entonces sólo desee que no me hubiera visto el sonrojo que se me vino a la cara por el vergonzoso pensamiento que tenía.

-Etto…¡No, el corte normal está bien! – le dije algo nerviosa – Sólo déjalo parejo…

-Neee…No se vería bonito – hiso un puchero la teniente con la delantera más grande de toda la Sociedad de Almas - ¡Ya sé! Te haré una melena cóncava.

-¿Cómo es…eso? – nótese entonces ahí mi falta de sentido de la moda en cortes de cabello.

-Una melena de forma cóncava es aquella que tiene la parte delantera un poco más larga que la parte de atrás – me hiso señas con las manos para le entendiera - ¿Te gustaría?

-Bueno…creo que suena bien. Pero sólo si no me dejas pelona de atrás, eh – le condicioné a Rangiku-san – si me trasquilas, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

-Are, are – vaciló ella, mientras me volvía a acomodar en el asiento y comenzaba su labor con darle forma a mi ahora corto cabello.

Pasó una hora, luego dos, fueron casi dos horas en las que no sólo me cortó el cabello; lo secó luego de haberlo lavado antes de todo, lo peinó y desenredó, lo planchó con aquellas cosas del mundo humano que calentaban el cabello y lo dejaban lacio, para así al final ponerme no sé que cosa en el cabello, un gel transparente que era para que no esponjara luego del planchado (*). Me quitó aquella bata y me quité el exceso de cabello. Me sentía tan libre, tan ligera…

Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos los mechones frontales, los miré en el espejo y vi que, aunque aun tuviera ese mechón en la frente que a veces me desespera por rebelde, mis demás cabellos estaban cortos, todavía más cortos. Dirigí mis manos hacia mi nuca…Nada, sólo cabellos pequeños, tan pequeños que me hice cosquillas yo sola con tocarme la piel de la nuca descubierta, sintiendo el fresco aire pasar por mi cuello. Era una sensación tan refrescante, tan llena de paz, libertad, levedad…alegría.

-¿Y eso de querer cortarte el pelo? – me volvió a preguntar Rangiku-san mientras barría con una escoba mis cabellos en el piso - ¿A caso es _el clima_? – sonrió de manera burlona.

-Si…Es _el clima. _

No hacía falta decirlo en realidad, aun si era muy mi problema, creo que ella entendía perfectamente mi silencio.

Al llegar a casa, no pude evitar sonreír divertida por la cara que puso Nii-sama al verme tan cambiada, primera vez que lo veía sorprendido, se veía tan gracioso. Y creo que le gustó el cambio, aun si ya no me parecía tanto a mi hermana Hisana, sé que le agradó.

-Te sentó bien el cambio – dijo, volviendo entonces a su actitud tan inquebrantable, como siempre.

-Gracias, Nii-sama…Creo que a usted le sentaría también un cambio – volteó entonces a verme mientras noté que, al voltearse para continuar su camino, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Lo pensaré – musitó tras alejarse.

-Buenas noches, Nii-sama.

Al día siguiente, llegué a mi escuadrón, y por el pasillo todo era normal; llevaba mi kimono negro junto con los mitones que ya tenía, la insignia de Teniente que me correspondía, arremangándome el kimono del brazo izquierdo, y pareciera que mi apariencia estaba pasando desapercibida por el resto del mundo. Cosa que no me molestó, de hecho me tranquilizó bastante, no entiendo por qué. Pero eso no fue hasta que llegué a la oficina, topándome con una nube de humo de la cual provenían gritos, estos eran de dos idiotas a quienes conocía perfectamente.

-¡Eres una mujer insoportable!

-¡Y tu un descerebrado con cara de mandril!

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – grité tan fuerte como pude para que esos tontos de Sentaro y Kiyone dejaran de pelear de una vez. Eso era mi oficina, no un campo de batalla - ¿Siempre será lo mismo con ustedes? ¡Dejen de fastidiar y pónganse a hacer algo mejor que estarse matando todos los días!

Se quedaron estáticos, Kotsubaki quedó debajo de Kotetsu, sosteniéndole de los brazos para que no pudiera pegarle mientras la otra intentaba patearlo. Se me quedaron viendo raro por unos segundos, luego se levantaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, volvieron a mirarme extraño y comencé a sudar frío ¿A caso la había regado? ¿Qué estaban viendo ese par de soquetes?

-Kuchiki Fuku-taicho… - me dijo aquella muchacha de cabello rubio - ¿Por qué se cortó su hermoso cabello? – me preguntó horrorizada, llevándose las manos a su rostro, Sentaro por su parte sólo la ignoró al tiempo de que por su cabeza y por la mía corría una gotita de sudor.

-No entiendo por qué el escandalo – habló aquel chico de cabello negro, cruzado de brazos – Es el cabello de la Fuku-taicho, puede hacer con él lo que quiera.

-Si, lo sé… ¡Pero es que se le veía tan bonito con lo largo que estaba! – lloriqueó la hermana de la teniente de la cuarta escuadra.

-No le haga caso, Kuchiki Fuku-taicho – me habló Kutsubaki – Se ve bien, de hecho mucho mejor que antes…

-Je, Gracias, creo… - dije.

-¡Oye, deja de coquetearle a nuestra Teniente! – entonces Kiyone le propinó un tremendo zape.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Sólo le hice un cumplido! – y he aquí otra de las nuevas discusiones de estos dos, por lo que mejor me fui a tener que soportarlos ¡Qué importaba que si hacían un desorden en la oficina! ¡Que se maten! Mejor me largué.

Me fui a donde mi Capitán estaba, seguramente estaría en reposo, así que mejor iba con él a visitarle y ver en qué podría ayudarle. Entonces, cuando me abrió la puerta, fue otro que se quedó con cara de shock.

-¿Kuchiki? Te cortaste el pelo – no le dije nada porque no me lo preguntó, me lo aseguró. De ser una pregunta, seria muy tonto y le hubiera respondido con un "no, Capitán, me encogí la cabeza en la secadora". Pero también recordé que tengo que guardarle respeto a mi Capitán y sobre todo a mis mayores.

-Je je…Si – fue lo único que pude decir – Vine a ver si se le ofrecía algo, Ukitake Taicho.

-No, no, para nada – sonrió él de manera cálida, como siempre lo hacía – Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, si gustas. No tenemos mucho que hacer, así que dejaré que Sentaro y Kiyone hagan lo que se tenga que hacer.

-Pero…Taicho – digamos que se me hacía extraña la idea de no hacer nada en todo el día.

-¡No, nada! – entonces le volteó hacia el lado contrario y me empujaba para irme de aquella casa sobre aquel puente de mi división – Tomate un respiro, te lo mereces, has estado trabajando muy duro desde que te promoví.

-G-Gracias, supongo – y no me quedó de otra más que irme.

Tenía mucha pereza de irme a la casa temprano, así que mejor fui a merodear por ahí. Cuando pasaba por el noveno escuadrón, pude notar tres figuras muy conocidas; una de cabello negro, otro de cabello rubio y otro que parecía una piña roja andante. El último fue quien me llamó rápidamente.

-¡Rukia! – entonces Renji se detuvo, Hisagi y Kira lo hicieron también mientras yo me acerqué para saludar – Ruki… Te cortaste el pelo – otra afirmación. Ok, todos y cada uno de los que me vieron luego de que de la noche a la mañana tuviera el pelo corto, quedaron, como quien dice en el mundo humano, con cara de "What the fuck?"

-Te ves bien, Kuchiki – me dijo Hisagi, al tiempo de que me sentí un poco avergonzada, ya eran demasiados halagos.

-Si, ya lo creo – respondí.

-Se ve…un poco más madura pero mejor que antes, Kuchiki-san – comentó un sonriente Kira, agregando un elogio más en la lista.

-Bueno, ya basta – les cortó Renji - ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? – me interrogó seriamente, lo sabía. Agaché la cabeza y traté de sonreír, creo que mi silencio le dio mucho de que pensar – Fue por…

-Ya sabes; _el clima –_puse mi mejor sonrisa, todo para que los otros dos no preguntaran nada.

-Comprendo… - balbuceó Renji tras un suspiro – Te ves rara – se cruzó de brazos y me miró como si fuera mi padre, no de manera tan aprobatoria por haberme cortado el cabello. Y es que así era en verdad, Renji siempre había estado en contra de maltratar mi cabellera, era demasiado sobreprotector…Bueno, todavía – Pero…Se te ve más bonito, en eso si estoy de acuerdo.

-Baka-mono… - una sonrisa de él era lo que necesitaba para que mi día fuera bueno en lo que quedaba. Me la pasé un rato con ellos en el bar, sin tomar mucho, claro. Y entonces, se hiso de noche. Decidí volver a casa.

Llegué con Nii-sama, cenamos y me fui, supuestamente, a acostar. Pero no podía dormir, daba una que otra vuelta sobre el futon y no me acomodaba, ni siquiera pegando los parpados podía agarrar sueño.

-Debo estar loca… - fue lo que dije para así pararme y ponerme el uniforme de Shinigami. Salí de mi habitación silenciosamente hacia el patio de atrás, yendo directamente al Senkaimon.

Necesitaba hacerlo, era demasiado mezquino y efímero, pero…Quería ver a Ichigo. Llegué a Karakura, la puerta se abrió exactamente afuera de la clínica, verifiqué que por las luces no hubiera nadie despierto, y en efecto, así fue. No porque me fueran a ver, nadie podría hacerlo más que Karin o Isshin-san, así que me las arreglé para filtrarme a la habitación de Ichigo por la ventana, atravesándola, y cayendo sentada en la cama junto a él.

-Hola…Idiota – fue lo único que salió de mi bocaza para así bajarme de la cama y ver una vez más aquella habitación, aquel armario, ese escritorio, la guitarra, todo…Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió vilmente – No ha cambiado en nada este ambiente…Y tu menos, Ichigo .

Volví a la cama y me senté, viendo como dormía tranquilamente. No cargaba con ese ceño fruncido de siempre, ni con esa mirada arisca, sólo podía verlo tranquilo mientras dormía, de eso me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Inconscientemente, mi mano paso por sus revoltosos cabellos de color naranja, produciéndome una sensación tan grata pero al mismo tiempo desgarradora. Fue ahí cuando mis ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas caían en la sábana de Ichigo.

-Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho…Sé que no hay manera de compensártelo – sequé mis ojos y respiré hondo para calmarme – Tengo que dejarte ir… sólo por el momento. Pero te prometo volver, recuerda que _aunque no seas capaz de verme, yo puedo seguir viéndote…_ Hasta pronto, Ichigo.

Esa noche me juré a mí misma que sería la última vez en que me metería al cuarto de Ichigo a escondidas, no estaba haciendo lo correcto desde la primera vez, luego de que dejó de verme…Pero no por eso sería la última vez que lo vería, mantendría mi promesa, sobre todo de que lo protegería más ahora a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando con él. Sobre todo porque contaba con Urahara y su padre. Sólo…era cuestión de esperar.

Pero por el momento, le diré adiós a mi soledad.

Si me corté el cabello, no fue porque tuviera el corazón roto por perder a quien quiero, no fue para olvidarme de Ichigo, sino dejar atrás toda amargura. No dejaría que mi cabello al hacerse largo hiciera cadenas en mí, sólo por temor a ver en él cada que caía, un recuerdo más que se perdía. Prefiero quedarme con aquellos recuerdos pequeños pero felices, así como mi cabello.

-Adiós, soledad…

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>(*) A lo que se refiere Rukia con la sustancia transparente, es a la Sílika xD la que se pone después del planchado, o no sé como se diga en sus países, pero aquí en México aquí se dice así, porque creo que también así se llama en USA.<em>

_+En primera, para quienes tengan dudas, la leyenda de arriba es un poema de Tite en el Tomo 29.  
>+Segundo, la melena cóncava es como me lo corté; más largo de enfrente que de atrás. Y no estoy muy segura si así también lo tiene Rukia. Pero recuerden que aquí cuento más bien lo que me dijo la amiga de mi hermana que me lo cortó [xD]<br>+Tercero, vi un Doujinshi con el mismo título del fic, pero ya no lo encuentro en la pagina de facebook [u-u]  
><em>_+Y volviendo a la inspiración, también me inspiró aquello que vi en Internet "los japoneses dicen que las mujeres que se cortan el pelo; o perdieron al amor de su vida o tienen el corazón roto" Quizá Rukia tiene ambas [xD] Además de que quiere, como mencioné, dejar atrás el dolor._

_Hikari: ¿Y tú, Nee-san? ¿Dejaste sólo el dolor o también tienes el corazón roto?_

_-Etto [O/oU] ¡Dijera la abuela: eso es otra historia! Nos leemos luego, mi público. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Hikari: Oye, eso no responde a mi pregunta [¬o¬]_

_-¡Cállate! *presiona un botón para que se abra el piso debajo de Hikari y caiga al vacío* Bueno, espero que me den un año de vida con un review o un día con agregar la historia a Favoritos. Cualquier comentario es aceptado, mientras no insulten a mi madrecita ¿estamos? ¡Ok! ¡Nos leemos! Se cuidan, los amo ¡Ay La!_


End file.
